


Aromatherapy

by elfriniol



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bath, Fluff, Hux likes to wash his emotionally unstable boyfriend, M/M, and talkative, it's really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfriniol/pseuds/elfriniol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Why don't you ever get in here with me?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In which Hux, with rolled up sleeves and sponge in hand, washes the grime and Kylo's insecurities away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aromatherapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frapandfurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/gifts).



> The genesis of this fic is funny - in short there was this conversation with frapandfurious (thank you!) about Hux undertaking the steps to assure that Kylo is well-groomed, going as far as to wash him clean after missions. Hux likes to put things into order, especially when it means digging his fingers into Kylo's glorious mane, and he likes to be in charge, so there he is, massaging various expensive, fragrant products into Kylo's skin.

"Why don't you ever get in here with me?"

There's no answer. The fingers working through the dirt and sweat and blood in his hair maintain their steady progress, untangling knots and massaging the shampoo into his skin. It's effective, but there's tenderness behind every pull and tug. Kylo can smell lavender and a faint trace of something else; it reminds him of a sunlit clearing, a place he visited once, in his past life. All of it goes straight into his head, making him calm, content.

He doesn't care about the answer much. Not now.

Gentle hands tip his head backward and Kylo reflexively closes his eyes, although the water washing out the foam from his hair doesn't even graze his face. It's precise, calculated; then comes the unmistakable sound of plug being pulled and Kylo makes a move to stand, but those same hands firmly press his shoulders, urging him back down. He looks over his shoulder, puzzled.

"That was just to get the worst off you. Really, Ren, did you crawl through sewers? Wait, I don't want to know," Hux adds as Kylo's mouth opened to reply. It swiftly withdraws to a pout; not even allowed to brag. "You can tell me about the mission-" says Hux while twisting the taps, refilling the tub "-if you keep unnecessary gross details to yourself."

"Will it save me writing the report?"

"No."

Kylo huffs. He hates paperwork.

Hux's moving around the room a bit, examining bottles and bars of various soaps and other things Kylo has no idea how to call. As if Hux needs to read the labels - Kylo is sure he knows exactly what herb is where, he just has this habit. A part of the ritual. When he finally reassumes his position at the tub's edge there's quite a number of flasks and containers at the ready.

"I want to try something new today."

Kylo takes his chance and asks again about Hux joining him in the tub; Hux merely rolls his eyes and throws some indiscernible object into the water. It reacts immediately - perhaps too much so as the room is filled with a rich scent of pine and grass and something sweet - is that licorice? - and the bathtub is quickly overtaken by moss-like green foam.

"What the-"

"Works better than I imagined."

"This is a new level of nerd even for you."

Hux doesn't seem to hear. He watches as the foam multiplies, pokes it with his fingers. He tries how deep it is and he has to sink his arm almost to the hem of the rolled up sleeve to reach the water surface.

Kylo's sense of calm is now tinted with mild annoyance. The foam is everywhere, in places as high as his collarbones. "Are you planning to drown me?"

"No. Though you're tempting me." Hux twists the taps closed and the room pleasantly quietens. "How do you feel?"

The forest scent is overbearing. "Like a fucking ewok."

"Really, Ren." Hux sounds relaxed no matter how irritated he wants to appear. At that Kylo smiles - it's not something that happens often, even during these washing sessions. Being in charge of a Star Destroyer was stressful, no question about that. It's nice to see Hux unwind, even if it takes a mountain of foam. Then Hux's deft fingers sink into his hair again, lavender and chamomille - that was what he couldn't recognize - find their way into the cloud of fragrances. Kylo's eyes flutter shut again.

"Sometimes I think you're doing this on purpose," sounds Hux's voice right next to his ear, "getting so disgustingly filthy. Because you know I will scrub you clean," a pull at his hair for an emphasis. Kylo groans.

"Then again," Hux continues, his touch growing soft, "I don't really mind. It's not like I don't draw... enjoyment from this pastime."

Kylo snorted. _Enjoyment_. "Yeah, I know."

"No, you don't. Head up."

After shampoo comes the sponge dripping with some other product Hux readied, but Kylo's senses are overstimulated to recognize the ingredients. Hux is rougher than usual, but Kylo can't tell if that's because of his attitude or the dirt. Hux starts at his neck, scrubs the patch of skin behind his ears clean, then travels lower, slides across the toned muscle on Kylo's chest. It takes a good deal of willpower for Kylo to bite back a whimper as the coarse fibers brush against his nipples.

Hux notices. He always does.

"Right hand."

Kylo obeys, lifts the requested limb, streaks of green foam clinging to his skin. Hux moves from shoulder to elbow, from elbow to palm. His other hand holds Kylo's arm steady and when he's done he lightly pats the swell of Kylo's bicep. It makes Kylo smile. Hux does it again when he's done with his left arm.

The foam has somehwat dissipated but there's still plenty for Hux to be literally fishing for Kylo's legs. It results in one wet sleeve and a vengeful, sharp tug at Kylo's toe when he finally succeeds.

"Hey!"

"That couldn't have hurt." Despite the statement Hux's free hand rubs the offended area, with professional detachment on his face but genuine affection in his touch. Kylo can't resist sending an impulse towards Hux's thoughts, to glimpse what's beyond the schooled expression.

Hux anticipates the move. Kylo sighs.

"You think I'm keeping something from you," asks Hux as he slides from the back of Kylo's knee towards his thigh, "even as I am tending to you as if you were a prince?"

The room is steamy and it makes Kylo drowsy. "Dunno. Habit." He hums low in his throat as the sponge makes contact with the soft skin on his inner thighs. "Technically I am a prince. If you squint."

"I appreciate you want to impress me but this is a bit far-fetched."

"But really. My grandmother was a queen." Kylo halts his explanation there; this is the most he has said about his origins in front of Hux, in front of _anyone._ His cheeks flush deeper red from the worry Hux might pursue the matter. Kylo is not in the mood to think about all that.

Hux smiles, amused, doesn't even pause in his task. For once Kylo is glad Hux doesn't take him seriously. A moment later it doesn't matter as his loins are being scrubbed and Kylo lets out a moan.

"Now, now, don't get too invested. I still have to wash your back."

"But-"

"No exceptions," Hux declares, although he's watching Kylo's strained expression with fascination, desire even. Being considerate he cleans up Kylo's dick with his hand instead of the roughly structured sponge, fast. "Turn around."

It takes a whine that is both needy and frustrated, but in the end Kylo does as he's told, showing Hux the criss-cross of scars and moles below his shoulders. He sits, boneless, pliant under every touch, skin hot and flushed from the bath. Hux feels like an artist, molding and shaping and honing until he's reached a state of perfection. He could take his time with this, but for Kylo's sake hurries up and soon he's helping him rinse off clingy foam and stumble out of the tub.

"Now that's better." Kylo looks Hux in the eye - pretty much impossible to look anywhere else when the man is standing right in front of him and is toweling at his hair - mind comfortably blank. "Don't have to feel ashamed when His Highness decides to take a stroll around the ship, abusing my crew," he says as he pinches the tip of Kylo's nose, looking pleased. Kylo grunts. He lets himself be wrapped in a bathrobe, a deep-burgundy and fluffy thing of considerable size and follows Hux to the living quarters, practically collapses onto the bed.

Hux joins him as soon as he's changed. He smells of roses and raspberries. Kylo mouths at his collarbone to see if he can taste them.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Then why are you nibbling at me?"

"You smell so edible." Kylo pauses. "You like it?"

Hux is laughing now. "You're stupid."

A datapad announces received message with a ping. It is ignored.

"I like to see you unwind." It comes so suddenly that Kylo can't connect the topic to anything that's been said. "You always look so riled up. Like a beam about to snap. And if you're not angry you look sad."

"I don't." Fingers carding through his hair. Lavender. Raspberries.

"You do. Sometimes I wonder what you're even doing here - you look so lost. As if you were born in the wrong time."

Kylo doesn't move, doesn't make a sound, almost doesn't dare to breathe. He doesn't know where Hux is going with this, but it probably isn't any kind of a rebuke. Probably.

"But then you come here, to me, and I can make it all go away, if only for a little while. Certainly you never look sad while I'm fussing over your hair."

Being at a loss for words, Kylo wraps his arm around Hux's side, snuggles closer. The hand in his hair is still moving, twisting his locks in absentminded caresses.

"It's something just for you. That's why I never join you."

"Oh."

"That's all you're gonna say? 'Oh'?"

"I don't get the logic that taking a bath together can't be something for me."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Yet, in practice..."

Hux sighs; his hand leaves Kylo's mane, reaches over for the datapad.

Kylo is too drowsy to stay awake for much longer. He feels content, relaxed. Cared for. On the verge of sleep he mumbles a soft "thank you" against Hux's ribs.

Hux smiles.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Popcorn Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601521) by [frapandfurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious)




End file.
